


Guys Like You (Aren't Into Boys like Me)

by withinmelove



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Jailbait!Patrick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick can't wrap his head around the fact that <i>Pete Wentz is flirting with him</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guys Like You (Aren't Into Boys like Me)

**Author's Note:**

> After so many years of staring at this post: http://vandaystrick.tumblr.com/post/119659410894/and-of-course-patrick-ends-up-in-a-bed-that-hes  
> This is what I produced.

Pete Wentz’s apartment is ratty. There is simply no other description Patrick can think of ( _well, he can, but they aren’t flattering_ ). Currently Pete, Patrick, Joe and their friends are cramped in the tiny living room sprawled out on his beat up couch and four beanbags. The jewel of the place being his nice TV and what has their attention as Joe and Cooper play Grand Theft Auto III on Cooper’s Xbox.

So, all in all, Pete’s place looks like the home of a broke twenty one year old. Even so, Pete doesn’t seem to care, grandly welcoming everyone in as they arrive. Ratty apartment or no, it’s more than what Patrick or his friends have. Also, Pete has alcohol and that insures no one will say shit about his place until it’s gone.

The only thing that gets Patrick is the fact that for one there are way more flavored drinks than beer, and two it seems like Pete is staring at - no _watching_ him. Not only is it just a bit creepy, but every time Patrick catches him doing it, Pete’s grin makes him feel all hot and embarrassed. Because surely it’s just in his head that Pete is blatantly checking him out. But after a couple of drinks to loosen him up, Patrick doesn’t mind so much and instead decides to show off his new voice impressions for his friends. 

“Pete, your face!” Cooper crows laughing his head off at Pete’s gaping. Okay, shoot him, but Patrick doesn’t think he sounds _that_ bad. But then again no doubt Pete didn’t think the kid in black basketball shorts and a worn out Ghostbusters’ t-shirt was an oddball as well as a nerd. He doesn’t know if it’s better or worse when Pete starts asking who else can he imitate, can he mimic Pete, or what about –

Before Pete’s mouth can run off on a tangent and jump to questions best not asked, Patrick answers that he can do a few other voices, but not Pete’s, since he hasn’t heard his voice or practiced enough to be able to do anything close to it. Upon hearing this, for some unknown reason, a sly grin creeps over Pete’s mouth. Thankfully, before he decides to ask anything embarrassing Joe announces that he’s starving and demands food.

\---

A vote is taken and the local Chinese place wins.

Pete ends up being the one to order for all of them seeing as Cooper and Joe are again absorbed in Grand Theft Auto, Darren flat out says no and Patrick squirms out of it by saying he has a hard time understanding people over the phone. So, really, he shouldn’t be as shocked as he is when Pete decides on a spur of the moment that twenty five egg rolls are not too many to ask for.

“Trust me, Trick, it’s fine.” Pete says, hand over the phone, when Patrick protests that he doesn’t have enough money for all of that. Thankfully, everyone is good sports about kicking in the extra cash and Pete is gracious enough to act somewhat sheepish about racking up such a big bill. Even though this attitude dissolves fast enough when he gallops off to shower and change his clothes because, apparently, Chinese food requires getting ready for the day at eight pm.  
By the time the food is ready, Pete has thankfully replaced his towel for his actual clothes and volunteers to go with Patrick. Joe gives him shit saying it’s just so he can eat all the egg rolls before they get back to which unabashed laughter spills from Pete as he tells Joe to fuck off before he’s out the door hollering for Patrick to hurry up, the fragrance of mint toothpaste trailing behind him.

\---

“Here, try one!” Pete says offering the eggroll he pawed through the bags to get at and while they do smell delicious - “Pete, I’m driving, I can’t - come on, _move_.” Patrick groans at the group of college kids sauntering behind the truck. Someday he will run over one of them. Teach them not to pop up while he’s backing out.

“Here,” The crunch of Pete breaking the fried shell - “Ow shit! Hot!” Pete yelps Patrick grabbing Pete’s wrist before he can wildly fling hot food all over to put both the egg roll along with Pete’s thumb and index finger in his mouth. Heat races up Patrick’s face at the extremely awkward position he’s just put himself in, essentially drooling on Pete’s fingers. A curl of his tongue around the egg roll, salt from Pete’s skin mixing, before he pulls off giving an embarrassed cough and most definitely _not_ looking at him. However, as Patrick is rapidly coming to see Pete, Wentz is prone to saying anything.

“Dude, do you know how quick you’d get laid if you did that more?” Jesus Patrick’s face is going to melt off at this rate. He settles instead for mumbling a reply instead, as he readjusts his hat and carefully backs out, avoiding any eye contact whatsoever.

It isn’t until Pete is crammed on the couch beside him, both of them stuffing their faces, that Patrick is hit with the realization that Pete’s crushing on him. He took a shower and put on clean clothes for god’s sake just to go get food with him. Patrick is amazed at his strength of denial, but who can blame him? Hot older dudes like Pete, with tattoos, goofy ass laughter, and mediocre music tastes pair up with musicians or poets who can angst lyrically about the world and their nightmare minds. Not a slightly overweight kid who does voice impressions, play drums and is a music snob. But Pete seems like the kind of guy who enjoys defying expectations. Even with this information, though, what is he supposed to do? Patrick’s honestly got not a clue of how to subtly reciprocate his interest without being too painfully obvious, which actually shouldn’t be too hard in comparison to Pete.

And like magic, Pete seems to know Patrick’s realization because boy does he get handsy. By the time everyone’s finished eating and switched back to Grand Theft Auto Patrick’s struggling to keep his weighted eyelids from closing. He studiously ignores how Pete’s hand has oh so casually ended up on his thigh.

\---

Hours later, by which point Patrick’s thrown subtle out the window and is resting his temple against Pete’s shoulder. He feels Pete shift to free his right arm from between them. At first he doesn’t pay any mind because yeah, his arm would fall asleep too squished like that, but at the feeling of Pete trying to take off his hat, Patrick shakes his head.

“No touching the hat.” Patrick mumbles words struggling to articulate themselves after drowsing for so long. As much as he likes Pete’s attention, don’t get him wrong, it feels great this is one thing that he’s not ready to share yet. Unbothered by this, Pete settles back close to him hand returning to his thigh this time his fingertips stroking the inseam of his jeans.

“How about other places?” Pete asks quietly and, whoa, this is not what Patrick expected. Well, the question yeah eventually, but not for how Pete’s tone does good things to his dick.

The coquettish words “If you ask nicely…” slip out before his brain has a chance to edit and, oh shit, he hopes he hasn’t blown it. Pete’s hand tightening, hot as if he’s burning with fever, tells Patrick he has not. At least, by at this point, Joe and their friends are too engrossed in Guitar Hero or too sleep deprived to give a shit where he and Pete are going off to.

“Please, Trick.” Pete whispers, and now it’s Patrick’s face that is on fire along with the rest of him. Before Pete can do that again, (because Patrick is not going to be turned on by Pete fucking Wentz whispering to him in front of his friends), he nods. Pete’s hand tightens on his thigh for a moment before he’s sliding off the couch offering his hand to him, making Patrick flush because, Jesus, can he be any more obvious? Nevertheless, he grasps Pete’s hand and lets him lead the way to his bedroom.

It isn’t until Pete is closing the door that Patrick starts to internally freak out, because, what does he do now? Stand here and wait, or should he lay down on the bed, or will that seem too fast? What constitutes as fast? Any touching below the belt? At this moment, he regrets that he has no experience with hookups or relationships. Will Pete be expecting that he does?

Speaking of him, Pete’s filling up his personal space holding both of his hands and, oh Christ, Patrick’s palms are getting all sweaty.  
“Hey, Trick, relax. We’ll go slow.” Pete smiles so close that Patrick can see the warm brown of his eyes and how the edges crinkle up, and, wow, is he beautiful this way - and pressing their mouths together. _Oh,_ this is definitely something Patrick can get used to.

The taste of Pete’s mouth is sticky sweet – weird he must have eaten candy at some point though Patrick can’t think of when he would have. He’d probably enjoy it more if he wasn’t so busy trying to figure out where the hell he should put his hands. Pete’s are under his shirt pushing it up while he’s trailing kisses across his jaw. Should he put them on Pete’s shoulders, his arms, in his hair? A quiet laugh from Pete has him shivering from the way his breath hits his ear. “You think too much Lunchbox. You’re supposed to be enjoying this.”

“I – I am.” Patrick says with a stuttering breath, when Pete starts kissing and sucking hickeys onto his neck because, wow… Sparks in his fingertips, down his spine and to his groin. A pleased hum from Pete has Patrick pressing against him even more. Yeah, he could learn to get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank my beta Zorro for all the commas you see. Without her none would have existed.


End file.
